Me muero por conocerte
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: Te veo ahí de pie, con una sonrisa mientras acaricias su cabello y le besas la mejilla, mientras mi corazón se rompe, te veo abrazarla y riendo con ella mientras ambos comparten un amor indescriptible...Me muero por conocerte, Saber que es lo piensas, Abrir todas tus puertas Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir...besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios...


**Me muero por conocerte.**

Te veo ahí de pie, con una sonrisa mientras acaricias su cabello y le besas la mejilla, mientras mi corazón se rompe, te veo abrazarla y riendo con ella mientras ambos comparten un amor indescriptible, salgo de ahí lo más rápido que puedo y subo al apartamento, corriendo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, mientras me tiro a la cama hecha un ovillo al tiempo que ríos de lágrimas cruzan fugazmente mis mejillas, logrando que un nudo se forme en mi garganta evitando la respiración, mis ojos arden y mi cabeza comienza a doler, no levanto la mirada hasta que escucho que la puerta se abre y veo que es Logan, en sus manos lleva un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor. Me mira con sentimiento, con comprensión, mientras me tomo la tableta y doy un sorbo al vaso, él se sienta a mi lado y rodea mis hombros con su brazo.

-Debes olvidarlo, solo te estas dañando.-me dice.-Él no te merece.- y con esto se levanta y se marcha, simplemente me limpié el rastro de lágrimas que había en mis mejillas y camine decidida hacía la sala y salí del apartamento, caminé a Roque Records y entre en la sala que usualmente Gustavo usaba para escribir canciones con nosotros, observo el hermoso piano que brilla bajo la luz de aquella gran sala.

Pasó con delicadeza misa dedos sobre las teclas, me siento y posiciono mis manos en las teclas para posteriormente comenzar a tocar, pero me detengo al oír que alguien entra a la sala, me giró y para mi sorpresa eres tú.

-Hola.-me saludas.-¿Escribiendo canciones?

-Estaba a punto.-te contesto.

-Oh, entonces, continúa

-No, sabes que…

-Oh, por favor ¿por mí?.-me vez a los ojos y siento como me recorre una sensación reconfortante sobre mi cuerpo.

-Bien.-conteste y continúe con mi trabajo de tocar entonces las palabras comenzaron a brotar de todos mis sentimientos, sin siquiera pensármelo comienzo a cantar:

_Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar._

_Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodada en tu pecho, _

_Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que mas dará lo que digan  
Que mas dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

_Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por conocerte,_  
_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

Termino la canción con los ojos cerrados, te miro y veo como tú también tienes los ojos cerrados al tiempo que de tus mejillas caen pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas.

Me acerco a tus labios, nuestros alientos chocan entre sí y al sentir esto abres los ojos para toparte con mi mirada, tus ojos no muestran nada más que confusión.

-Cierra los ojos.-te susurró y tu me obedeces.- Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, Me muero por divertirte Y que me beses cuando Despierte acomodada en tu pecho, Hasta que el sol aparezca. Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_**.-**_Me inclino y uno mis labios a los tuyos, sintiendo ese dulce sabor que siempre ansié probar, me alejé de ti mientras tu mantenías los ojos cerrados.-_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.-_te digo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarte solo, llevándome ese dulce recuerdo conmigo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Espero y les haya gustado, la canción la pueden encontrar como:**

**Me muero por conocerte o Sin miedo a nada, es de Alex Ubago para quienes no lo sepan, esta inspirada en los sentimientos que yo le tengo a un chico solo que sin el final, solo somos amigos.**

**Por cierto no es slash, ya saben que yo nunca escribo ese género, sin más que decir se despide….**

**Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter.**


End file.
